


探险时光

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 警告：阿拉飞飞是本平行世界里k8老板们的爱情npc！（就是本文飞飞没有loveline的意思）不要混淆现实，都是自我设定。故事是假的！k8是真的！！！！准备好一起探险了吗？
Relationships: 奎八 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	探险时光

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：阿拉飞飞是本平行世界里k8老板们的爱情npc！
> 
> （就是本文飞飞没有loveline的意思）
> 
> 不要混淆现实，都是自我设定。故事是假的！k8是真的！！！！
> 
> 准备好一起探险了吗？

（一）

“文俊辉摸到lofter看自己的同人文。”

这件事假如被粉丝们知道的话那就会立马变成一个惊悚喜剧的开头，bgm一定要是诡异又欢快的口哨声。

只有文俊辉自己觉得这更像是一场奇幻探险。

摸过来的过程如果详细解释的话比较像转乘纽约的地下铁，错乱又复杂，充满危险和惊喜。先是为了存图找到自己的超话，然后在偶尔附带的链接里摸到和队友的超话，再然后震惊的发现只是两个名字里各挑一个字出来拼凑在一起，仿佛感情也被加浓提纯，最后变成了完全不同的含义。

在这个被折叠起来的隐秘时空里，他被压缩成标本玻片，塞进显微镜下。视频做成动图，动图被一帧一帧慢放观察。

他一边刷一边陷入震惊，原来我当时竟是这么想的吗？喔哟！不是搂肩膀吗？为什么慢放以后暧昧程度升级？哎？只是交换眼神的简单对视啊，配上这样的音乐甜蜜氛围一下子就出来了呢！

文俊辉在新世界每隔两分钟被重塑一次世界观，快乐又刺激。

翻着翻着他琢磨出问题了。

为什么？！好像名字前后顺序也存在意义。等一下，自己的名字好像80%都在后面？

合格冲浪网民文俊辉很快自己察觉原因，随后皱着眉头陷入沉思。深圳王子怎能做0？他一个超话一个超话悄悄摸过去，终于找到一个。

“俊八”

文俊辉认同的点点头。

虽然照他自己看，他觉得应该是俊all。但特别的，同徐明浩细胳膊细腿相比，谁能在前简直是一目了然。他完全没意识到自己现在的想法有多奇怪，就是单纯充满了探索新世界的快乐。

不仅如此，他还想把这份快乐和徐明浩一起分享。

（二）

徐明浩点开文俊辉发来的链接以后，皱着眉头看完了他俩的cp向剪辑。最后一句黏糊糊的“我想见你，穿过教堂和人海去拥抱你。”在他耳边唱完。文俊辉的微信语音紧跟着自己弹出来：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈快看你多爱我！”

一种叫做“今天也想摇晃文俊辉的肩膀在他耳边大喊你清醒一点”的暴躁情绪从胃里蒸腾出来。

徐明浩闭上眼深呼吸在心里高速默念：“这哥脑回路就是没有回路，一条宽广笔直的高速公路罢了。所有偶尔出现的成人理智都会被他路上站岗的小学鸡拦截下来。他只知道能和不能，没有合不合适。我不和他一般见识，不能揍他。”

于是徐明浩决定像以前处理文俊辉型号的恶作剧一样。

晾到他自己觉得无聊。

如果文俊辉热情的像一把火，他就要做一个无情的灭火器。

但是这次出人意料的是，这份火焰持久性过于优秀。在每一次徐明浩冷淡的眼神里熄灭，又在下次新的cp素材里燃烧起来。只是发给他就算了，文俊辉还像一个热情的盗版光碟推销员，见面就是固定三个字“看了吗？”。

如果冷硬的拒绝他，说：“我才不看。”就会收到哥哥眼神里尽力忍耐，但还是关不住的委屈。徐明浩立刻愧疚和不忍one plus one，仿佛自己像踩了猫猫尾巴的坏人。但假如被缠到无奈点头，就要接着被迫分享观感。

徐明浩觉得自己简直就像无情猫猫发现的新鲜玩具。自己精神崩溃，猫猫毫无察觉，单纯又残忍。于是他干脆见到文俊辉就逃跑，两个人猫捉老鼠一样转圈跑。反倒发展成一个全新的游戏。

最后这份热情已经到了金珉奎都感到奇怪的地步了。

在一次文俊辉激情安利又被徐明浩无情拒绝，落寞离开以后。金珉奎凑到徐明浩身边，紧挨着他坐下：“Jun哥最近怎么回事？为什么突然这么黏你？”徐明浩头都大了，他用母语都解释不清楚这一堆乌龙事，何况是打满补丁的二外。

他只好在金珉奎诚挚的眼神里，指了指自己的脑袋，又指了指远处的文俊辉，然后痛心疾首的摇头："你知道他的。"

金珉奎就恍然大悟一样，紧接着撅起嘴："你最近一直和Jun哥呆在一起，都没来找我。"徐明浩觉得好笑，手抬起来，轻轻地掐他因为假装生气而鼓鼓的脸颊："哦，珉奎伤心了吗？”他这样问，金珉奎就不装委屈了，头靠过来，在他颈窝里蹭：“没有，我知道明浩和我最亲。”

徐明浩被他蹭的痒痒的，为了金珉奎枕的更舒服一些，他动了动，把一边的肩膀向上耸起来。动作间，刚好一抬头和远处的文俊辉视线交汇。文俊辉眼睛左转右转的瞄他们两个，露出一个不怀好意的微笑。

（三）

晚上，徐明浩按时收到了一条微信，不出所料又是文俊辉。这次依然是一个cp向剪辑。不一样的是演员表里除了固定的他俩出演，又多出来一个金珉奎。

影像被打开了，画面播放到文俊辉站在一旁看着他和金珉奎挤在一起玩的片段。同一时刻，bgm在怒气冲冲地唱：“如果你还一样不知检点，跟那个狐狸精闪一边，离开我的视线。”

徐明浩哀嚎一声把自己砸进枕头里。

终于有一天，在徐明浩收到的链接开始从视频剪辑变成虚构文学以后，他决定以暴制暴。准备对文俊辉开始反向激情安利，用热情裁决热情。力图比他看更多的cp剪辑，争取让文俊辉看见他就跑。徐明浩摩拳擦掌，猫鼠游戏从现在正式开始玩家易位！

他下定好决心，打开了那个熟悉又深恶痛绝的网站图标，大数据按照他的“个人喜好”给他推荐了一整版“俊八”。徐明浩看着封面就开始头疼，居然80%文俊辉都给他推荐过了。

突然他看到在满屏“俊八”里夹缝生存的“奎八”。

拇指在两个人的笑脸上反复擦过，留下了犹豫的指纹印记，最终还是按下播放。徐明浩给自己做心理建设：和文俊辉的视频都看了，这有什么，没什么区别。就是好奇而已，我就看看，又不会陷进去。

然后熬夜看到天亮。

第二天一大早，徐明浩顶着黑眼圈对远处文俊辉的后脑勺进行哀怨的眼神攻击。文俊辉刚一回头和他对视，“看了吗？”的口型就已经预备出发了。结果一看他脸色，果断后退两步，转身跑了。

徐明浩咬牙：文俊辉，我劝你感谢猫猫的求生本能，救你猫命。

“明浩呀！”

本来听到熟悉的声音，应该转过身扬起一个笑脸，站在原地等人靠近，然后说：“珉奎今天为什么起这么早？”结果，昨天看到过的牵手、拥抱、不经意交换的眼神，挂在嘴角的微笑。所有片段飞快在他脑海里闪过，最终在他脚边堆砌起来，然后融化成甜腻的蜂蜜黑洞，拉着他向下坠。

徐明浩条件反射装作没听见，立刻朝着文俊辉的方向快步走过去。文俊辉刚刚逃离危机，眼见他冲过来赶紧拔腿就跑。

两个人一大早就开始猫捉老鼠拉锯战。

（四）

结束一天活动的徐明浩趴在床上，脸陷进枕头里。手机在耳边嗡嗡的响，他头也不抬，只是伸长胳膊在床上摸索。摸到以后拿在眼前一看，又是文俊辉来滴滴他。这次还兴致勃勃的要来他房间给他展示新的快乐。徐明浩觉得文俊辉真的深谙“敌退我进，敌疲我打”的高级战术。他选择放弃挣扎，早放弃早幸福。

而且他确实也很想找个人聊一聊。关于昨晚看了一晚上和金珉奎的cp向剪辑，导致今天无法和人家有眼神交流的事。他又不是什么都不懂的小孩子，大概心里也有所猜测，只是需要一个情感垃圾桶倾诉一下，至于文俊辉要怎么接受这件事，他才不管。谁叫他是这一系列状况的导火索，谁污染谁治理！

徐明浩气恼的撑起下巴回复。一个字后面加一个渲染气氛的感叹号；“哦！来！吧！”

隔着电子线路，猫猫的危险探测器就失灵了。惊讶于徐明浩这么好说话，赶紧欢天喜地的发来猫咪蹭脸的表情包，还要装酷：等我来！

徐明浩手机扔到床里，重新瘫回枕头上叹气。今天一天都在躲金珉奎，敏感的直球选手不知道什么时候就会一脸委屈的赶过来质问他，而他现在连直视金珉奎的眼睛都做不到。

敲门声响了两下以后，就是来人推门进来的声音。

文俊辉来的有点快啊？

徐明浩头也不回的和来人开玩笑，声音从枕头里闷闷的传出来：“哦！我男朋友来了？”他特意为了避免羞耻感，讲的韩语。没得到预想中的文俊辉爆笑拍手，他疑惑的回头：“俊辉？”

门口站着的是瞪大眼睛的金珉奎。

如果眼下的场景凝固定格成一幅漫画，金珉奎的脑后一定会爆炸出一朵巨大的蘑菇云。然后一排问号和感叹号手牵着手像天使光环一样绕着他头顶转圈。接着他会石化成一座雕塑，只要徐明浩轻轻打一个响指，就能轰然倒地摔成一地写满震惊的碎片。

徐明浩撑着床板缓慢的坐直了。他嘴巴张开又闭上，什么话也说不出。他感觉自己好像下意识伸出只手来，像网上流传的尔康表情包一样，脸上写着“听我解释。”而金珉奎的表情，就好像下一瞬间他就会捂住耳朵说：“我不听我不听。”

但事实上，他们谁也没动，谁也没说话，就这样面对面的沉默对峙着。

打破僵局的是从金珉奎身后晃进来的文俊辉。两个人终于从定身状态里解放，齐刷刷的一齐盯着他。文俊辉疑惑的拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀，嘴里还叼着一根烤肠，含糊不清的说：“珉奎也来了？怎么不进去呀！”

金珉奎还是没有讲话，也没有动。

文俊辉一脸茫然的看向徐明浩，不知道是不是错觉，徐明浩眼睛里写着两个大字：“救命。”

文俊辉像带着弹簧的摇头娃娃，左边看看右边瞅瞅。金珉奎的神色他看不太明白，只觉得不寻常。危机探测系统再次上线，察觉到危险以后，他一口咬掉三分之二的烤肠，只剩下一口颤颤巍巍的递到金珉奎面前，一脸不舍：“珉奎也想吃吗？”

金珉奎摇摇头转身走了，走之前甚至没有再多看徐明浩一眼。文俊辉错愕的看着他走远，转过头看到徐明浩栽回床里，枕头掀起来用力蒙在头上，一幅世界末日五分钟前的绝望模样。

他走过去，轻轻地拍徐明浩的背，像一个合格的哥哥：“怎么啦？和珉奎吵架啦？”徐明浩扯过头上的软枕，胡乱的挥舞着用力砸他：“都怪你。”文俊辉躲避间抽空吃掉最后一口烤肠，一个三分篮把竹签丢进垃圾桶，顺口接到：“我错了我错了我错了。”然后又小心翼翼的抢过枕头，抱在怀里，坐在床边偷偷瞄他：“我错哪里啦？”

徐明浩挪过来，头靠在他膝盖上撅着嘴不说话。

安静了一会，他开始乱七八糟的想到哪里就讲哪里，中文掺杂着几句韩语。难为文俊辉居然听懂了。他用力忍住想要爆笑的冲动：“别担心啦！我跟珉奎解释好不好？”徐明浩看他轻描淡写不当一回事的样子，又很火大。他咬着牙安静的投下一枚炸弹：“我喜欢珉奎。”

文俊辉点头：“我知道你俩很亲。没事的，不会因为这种小事误会很久的。”徐明浩不回话，开始翻手机。翻到什么东西以后，手机举起来怼在他脸上：“这种喜欢。”

文俊辉像一个老花眼一样，用力仰头拉开一点距离。他看到屏幕上居然是昨天自己发给徐明浩的截图。上面写着“文俊辉牵过徐明浩的手，真诚的看着他：“做我男朋友吧。”他整个人吓一大跳，慌乱间一挥手，手机被打回徐明浩怀里。误操作下，昨天徐明浩的语音回复跳出来体贴的替他表达当下的感想：“你有病啊！！！！”

徐明浩很满意，仿佛这一周以来遭受的精神折磨都在这一瞬间十倍打击回去。他甚至慢条斯理的在文俊辉膝盖上翻了个身，抬起头用无辜的上目线看他：“你明白了吧。”

（五）

终于明白了的文俊辉反复重建精神家园，最后心力憔悴的躺倒在徐明浩的床上，看着天花板碎碎念：“如果我没有给你看过这些东西，你也就不会去找奎八剪辑看，如果你不去找奎八看，也就不会发现自己对珉奎有这样的感情……”说着说着，他又翻了个身，嘴巴撅起来：“哎哟，我的明浩啊！哎呀，我的明浩哟……”

这瞬间，文俊辉疲惫的灵魂仿佛开始在苦命佟湘玉和哀怨祥林嫂之间来回摆渡。

直到徐明浩被烦到伸手捂住他的嘴，文俊辉才安静下来。

然后两个人安静的并排平躺在床上，谁也不说话。

不知道过了有多久，文俊辉小声的问：“那你打算怎么办？”徐明浩转过来面向他，侧脸贴在柔软的床单上蹭了蹭。声音像从嗓子里硬挤出来的：“我也不知道。”

和金珉奎再见面的场景徐明浩前一晚就在心里模拟过800次，有可能打破冷战氛围的开场台词也对有着镜子重复练习。但第二天刚一碰面还是因为金珉奎刻意无视的眼神而感到胸口发闷。他气恼地想，这根本就不是冷战，简直是金珉奎在现实世界单方面把他屏蔽了。

好像“徐明浩”这三个字被做成了巨大的霓虹灯牌，就挂在金珉奎的警戒线内，只要他一靠近，就开始滴滴滴滴的报警。而后金珉奎就会以各种奇特的走位避开他。

有时候他会故意紧盯着金珉奎的背影看，假如在他眼睛前面摆上一个放大镜，金珉奎的衣角都会起火的灼热程度。但那也没有效果，金珉奎连和他眼神交汇都不愿意。

徐明浩感觉自己在他的世界里好像突然变得透明了起来，他甚至想干脆走到金珉奎面前站住不动，看看他会不会目不斜视地从自己身体里穿过去。

尽管徐明浩在心里警告自己作为爱豆要专业一点，不要总是被金珉奎影响情绪。但他还是坐着坐着就开始走神，脑袋里全是金珉奎咬着嘴唇瞥过自己的样子。

这期间唯一让他感到欣慰的事，就是文俊辉再也不给他发奇奇怪怪的东西了。

但徐明浩心里因为金珉奎不理人而生闷气的小恶魔见状却伸出了尖尖的角。只要遇见文俊辉，他就慢悠悠地凑上去用哀怨的眼神看他，连眉毛也一齐耷拉下来，变成八字。还要配上在他耳边有意无意的长吁短叹。

文俊辉本来就觉得是自己做错了事，又见到徐明浩和金珉奎连话都不说了，他就更愧疚。因此只要徐明浩扁着嘴向他走过来，他就腿软。徐明浩要是再随扁嘴套餐附赠皱眉叹气，他整个人都会陷入“我真是个坏人” 的精神怪圈循环。

所以最后演变成文俊辉看见徐明浩就跑也是情理之中。猫鼠游戏终于更换玩家站位，徐明浩变成满足的舔着爪子的小猫，文俊辉则是被按住尾巴瑟瑟发抖的老鼠。

这天，徐明浩余光察觉到金珉奎看过来的眼神，他赶紧转头迎上去，结果金珉奎又生硬的移开了视线。他又沮丧又生气，鼓着脸转回头去，刚好和暗暗打量他俩的文俊辉对上眼。徐明浩危险的小括号在脸上慢慢敲出来，抬腿就要往文俊辉的方向走。

当他正因为文俊辉闭上眼睛一幅放弃挣扎的样子而感到好笑的时候，半路被人拦了下来。

金珉奎居高临下的看着他，下巴绷起来。讲出了这几天以来的第一句话：“你跟我来。”说完抬腿就走，留给他一个笔挺的背影。

徐明浩在他身后皱鼻子：怎么这么酷？你说跟你走就走啊！心里虽然这么吐槽，但腿还是不受控地跟过去。内心也情不自禁的因为珉奎终于和自己讲话而感觉雀跃。

金珉奎带着徐明浩走到了一个隐蔽的楼梯间，确定好周围没有人以后，他张了张嘴，一幅想说什么又不知如何讲起的样子。徐明浩就想趁这个机会解释清楚：“珉奎，我和Jun哥……”

金珉奎突然抬手按在他肩膀上：“明浩，我都知道了。”

徐明浩迷惑的歪头：“你知道了？”然后他又恍然大悟：“啊！看来是Jun哥和你说清楚了吧！”

金珉奎抿了抿嘴，摇头说：“不是，是我自己看出来的。”然后他又沉默了，眼角垂下来，脸上的小痣跟着暗淡了，嘴巴也不悦的微微撅起，像个没拿到喜欢的玩具的小朋友 。阳光下，徐明浩甚至能看清金珉奎脸上细小的绒毛，在这种奇怪的氛围中，他就这样盯着金珉奎的嘴巴一张一合的发起呆来。

直到金珉奎轻轻推他一下：“我问你话呢，你是不是和Jun哥出现感情问题了。”

这是讲的哪里的话？

明明是韩语，徐明浩却觉得自己回到了刚来韩国的时候，好像应该听懂但又真的听不懂。他皱起眉头：“什么？”

金珉奎小心翼翼的看着他，就像他身上贴满了易碎品的标签：“你是不是和Jun哥吵架了？”说完，他收回来放在徐明浩肩膀上的手，下意识的放在嘴边，焦虑的咬指缘上的肉。

徐明浩像以前做过很多次那样，先瞪他一眼，然后把他放在嘴边的手拍掉：“说多少次了，不要啃。”无视他委屈的表情，徐明浩回答他刚才的问题：“没有，我和Jun哥不是你想的那样。”

“那Jun哥为什么不理你？这几天每次你去找他，他都避开。是因为我……我发现了，你们。”金珉奎眉头又皱起来：“他才要和你分手吗？”徐明浩哭笑不得：“珉奎，你想什么呢？我……”金珉奎急切地打断他：“明浩呀，没关系。你可以和我讲，如果你喜欢Jun哥的话，我不会……但如果Jun对你不好的话，就离开他不行吗？你值得更好的！我会，我会一直陪着你的。”

金珉奎讲话太快了，徐明浩缓冲了一会儿才明白金珉奎的意思。他看着金珉奎关切的眼神，像他的整个世界只有自己一个人。

突然一个微妙的念头击中了他，他鬼使神差的点了点头。

“是，我和Jun有感情问题。”

他看到金珉奎眼睛里的光闪起来、灭掉又闪起来，隐秘的快乐在他的心里也跟着一闪一闪。

（六）

徐明浩趴在床上给文俊辉发微信。

“俊辉哥！”

文俊辉警惕的回复了一个“？”。

“来一下”

文俊辉第一反应就是“事情大发了！”，他从没见过徐明浩讲中文还要叫他哥。不会是之前被带走以后和珉奎吵架了吧？他从飞快床上翻下来，踩着拖鞋就往徐明浩房间跑。

敲门以后他没等回应就把门推开了。

结果徐明浩穿着睡衣，好好地趴在床上，小腿翘起来悠裕的一晃一晃。他听到声音回头看了一眼。发现是气喘吁吁的文俊辉，就拍拍床边示意他坐下："哦，来的好快！"文俊辉一脸茫然站在原地："你找我干嘛？"徐明浩从床上撑起身子坐了起来，拉着他也坐到床上，开始讲述今天发生的一切。

文俊辉听的目瞪口呆："所以呢？"

徐明浩凑过来给他捏肩膀："所以你要配合我呀，你要记住你现在的人设是渣男，是喜新厌旧的坏蛋。"文俊辉对着空气翻白眼："我喜哪个新？再说你编这种故事，以我的人格，珉奎相信吗？"徐明浩真不好意思说这是金珉奎先脑补的，他只好说："我知道这样不太好，但我感觉，珉奎他，好像也喜欢我。你就帮我一下行不行，我请你吃饭。"

文俊辉放松肩膀，边享受他按摩边调侃他："也不知道是谁，还说自己不会撒谎。"徐明浩手下用了点力气，捏的文俊辉直缩肩："我没撒谎，如果你不帮我，我们的感情马上就会出现问题。"文俊辉立刻打断他："好了，别说了。"徐明浩闻声把手从他肩膀上滑下来，默默地看着他。

文俊辉赶紧把他的手拉回来让他继续按摩："我同意了，但我有个要求，我要加戏。"

果然，这才是文俊辉能讲出来的话。

徐明浩无语的转过身来面对着他："你想加什么啊？"

文俊辉兴奋的站起来搓手："不如这样，你每次来找我，我都躲开。然后你继续靠近，我就无情的推开你。你可以用力拉住我，我再把你的手扯开……"

徐明浩坐回床上，把腿折到自己胸前抱住。整个人团成一小团，下巴抵在膝盖上。看着兴高采烈的文俊辉他淡淡地说：“你挨过揍吗？珉奎最近健身很用心的。”

文俊辉热情的火苗又一次被他呲灭，瘪瘪嘴坐了回去："那算了，那我随机应变吧！"

“好了，我说完了，你可以走了。”

“怎么回事？刚还求人帮忙，现在就要赶人走，你这河刚过去，就要拆桥。”

徐明浩赶紧摇头：“不是，珉奎随时会来，你们这时候碰面会很尴尬的。”

文俊辉不悦的看他一眼，很快又自己振奋起来，原地跳了跳：“那我回去学习一下资料，看看怎么当好一个渣男。”

徐明浩勉强撑起一个笑脸，敷衍的向他挥手：“拜拜，加油！”

他前脚刚要走，后脚珉奎就来了。

（七）

文俊辉见到金珉奎第一反应是扬起一个笑脸：“哦！珉奎来了？”然后他突然想起来自己的人设，又皱起眉冷淡的回头对徐明浩说道：“你自己好好想想吧！”为了让金珉奎听懂，特意用了韩语。

他讲完就往外走，走之前还悄悄的留意了一下金珉奎的神色，果然，听到这话的金珉奎咬了咬牙，甚至为了掩盖怒意闭上了眼睛。

徐明浩觉得入戏很快的文俊辉真的很神奇，一脸不可置信的看着他离开的背影。直到金珉奎坐下来挡住他的视线，他才看向从进门开始就一句话也没说过的金珉奎。

金珉奎最近这个造型的刘海有点长，只要他稍稍低下头，就会掉下来挡住他眼睛。徐明浩伸出手，把他额前的碎发向后拨了拨。金珉奎就抬起头来看他，眼睛里汪着一小滩湖水，还没等徐明浩看清，他又很快地闭上了眼睛扎进徐明浩怀里。

徐明浩有些紧张，自从金珉奎发现他和文俊辉的“恋爱关系”以后，就没有和他再多说过话，更别提像这样的亲近了。徐明浩像被野生动物突然亲近的人类，他僵硬的定在原地一动不动，生怕发出什么声响就会把对方吓走。

金珉奎就枕在他膝盖上，呼吸间的热气透过睡衣打在他小腹间，有些痒痒的。金珉奎在他怀里蹭了蹭，闷声问：“为什么Jun会来找你？”徐明浩担心他觉得不舒服，膝盖抬高一点，方便他倚靠，然后抽空回答：“我叫他来的。”

金珉奎动作停了下来，慢慢从他怀里起身，徐明浩慌乱间只来得及攥住他的一片衣角。他直起身以后定定的看徐明浩，眼睛里是讲不出来的复杂情绪，他又低下头，像在自言自语，又像在质问他：“那么喜欢吗？那么喜欢他吗？”

徐明浩不想撒谎，只能装作没听见。他平躺回床上，拍了拍身边空出来的位置，又扯了扯他衣角，示意金珉奎也躺下。金珉奎没有动，低着头看他。徐明浩扬起脖子：“珉奎，我腰疼不能坐了，而且我这样和你讲话很累。”金珉奎这才缓缓躺过来，两个人各躺在床的一边，单人床有些窄，躺了两个成年人以后，他们几乎就是手臂紧挨着手臂。

徐明浩翻了个身，看着金珉奎侧脸上的那个痣。他还是没有回答刚才的问题，他问：“珉奎喜欢过什么人吗？”金珉奎依然平躺着，眼睛一眨一眨，灯光下睫毛的阴影打在脸上。

在他以为金珉奎不会回答的时候，金珉奎开口了。

“有。” 他也转过来面对着徐明浩，但是垂下眼睛不看他。

徐明浩心脏开始不听话的狂跳，他用力镇定下来，追问道：“那，珉奎喜欢一个人的心情是什么样的呢？”金珉奎靠近他，头再次埋进他怀里。徐明浩让了让位置，让他蜷缩的空间更大一点。

他这时候才感觉到那个他熟悉的金珉奎回来了。喜欢和人肢体接触，爱撒娇的金珉奎。

“喜欢一个人很开心，看到他就觉得高兴，看到他笑起来觉得好看，觉得他一切都完美。”金珉奎笑了起来，然后又收敛了笑意，继续补充：“但是也会突然很难过，看到他因为别人开心的时候很难过，他因为别人难过的时候更难过。”

金珉奎嘟嘟囔囔的减小声音，最后说：“所以理解你。”

“什么？”

“因为喜欢，就算难过也要继续喜欢。你和……不就是吗？”金珉奎像连名字都不想提一样，在嘴里含糊的把那个发音一带而过。

徐明浩没接他这茬，继续试探：“那，珉奎不打算告诉那个人，你喜欢他吗？”

金珉奎突然抬起眼睛，看向他，沉默了一会，挤出来一个微笑，笑意没有到达眼底。眼睛里依然还挂着苦涩，他故作轻松地说：“我说了，但好像有些晚了。”

徐明浩就在这一瞬间无比确定，金珉奎说的人就是自己。

金珉奎喜欢自己，喜欢徐明浩。

人，不是那么迟钝的生物。从宇宙的大爆炸开始，作为星辰的碎片经过几亿年演化成为可以感知爱和温情的人类。在人类被赋予了这样无穷大的能力以后，他们被允许在彼此的眉梢眼角里探寻爱情存在的痕迹。如果抛弃暧昧期的互相试探，心动的攻坚战也暂时举旗熄火。当他们就这样平静又简单的躺在一起，看着金珉奎的眼睛，徐明浩就感觉自己像是要掉眼泪了。

他又想起来金珉奎刚才那个眼神，整个胸腔都像是被突然灌进了海水，一片冰凉。心脏也变成一块吸了水的海绵，沉甸甸的坠着他，有些喘不上气。连他侥幸掩埋在海底的愧疚都被翻起来的海浪重新打上沙滩。潮水褪下去，留下几个刻在沙滩上的印记“你在伤害他。”

他吸了吸鼻子，闭上眼睛也靠了过去，和金珉奎头挨着头，沉默的躺着。

（八）

大概太累了，徐明浩不知道怎么，睡着了。

等他再醒来的时候，被子好好的在身上盖着，金珉奎却不在他身边。他不知道自己睡了多久，按开手机，发现还是晚上。听到敲门声的时候，他以为是金珉奎回来了。

结果来的是尹净汉，一幅有什么话要讲的意思。

徐明浩坐起来，头发睡的像稻草一样膨起来。尹净汉就走过来坐下，帮他用手一下一下的理顺。尹净汉看上去像有什么话要说，但犹犹豫豫的不知道如何开口。徐明浩就问他：“净汉哥，有什么事吗？”

尹净汉想了想，问道：“明浩刚刚和珉奎聊过天了吧？珉奎他，最近感情上是不是有什么问题啊？”徐明浩吓了一跳，净汉哥果然是从天上来的吧！这怎么能猜到啊！看到他的表情，尹净汉忧心的叹了口气：“是不是喜欢上了什么不该喜欢的人？”徐明浩震惊的瞪大眼睛，甚至向后退了退，抱紧了枕头：“哥怎么知道的！”

尹净汉看他一幅知情人的模样，就继续说：“唉，我前几天手机没电了，就借珉奎的手机来用。结果浏览记录还没清理，最近记录都是什么“朋友陷入感情危机，趁虚而入是不是不好”，什么“如何更有效劝别人分手”，还有“如何不用动手就能打败情敌”，我是看了真的有点担心珉奎。”

徐明浩听完他的话，开始正式陷入缓冲，假如他脑内是一个反应程序，现在大概应该因为过热而嘀嘀报警了。

尹净汉还在继续讲话：“不是我故意偷看，是浏览记录自己跳出来的，你和珉奎关系这么好，他有没有跟你说过什么？”看到徐明浩一幅不在状态的样子，他又补充：“我不需要知道具体情况，你如果知情的话，就告诉我需不需要担心就行了。”

徐明浩反应过来以后，又好笑又觉得心疼。他连声音都软下来，安慰尹净汉说：“不是哥想的那样，不用担心，不是那回事。”尹净汉虽然半信半疑，但从徐明浩的态度上看，他大概确实可以放下心来。于是他临走前摸了摸徐明浩的头：“最近要好好照顾珉奎的情绪啊！”

徐明浩在尹净汉走了以后，回忆起刚才的对话。他一想到金珉奎是以怎样犹豫又痛苦的心情度过这几天的，愧疚和心疼就一起涌上来淹没了他。光是换位思考假如是自己的话，就已经让他快喘不上气了。

徐明浩摸到手机：“你在哪呢？”

很快收到了回复：“楼下，你知道的。”

徐明浩披了一个外套就往下跑，来到楼下的小公园里。这个时间已经没有人了，远远的他只能看到金珉奎一个人孤零零的坐在长条的石凳上。夜晚温度比白天低了不少，他甚至能感觉到冷风从袖筒里钻进来。

徐明浩赶紧把外套穿好，拉链也拉到最高，差点夹到下巴。

他走到金珉奎身边，刚坐下，石凳凉的他整个人弹了起来。金珉奎又气又好笑：“怎么穿这么少？”他把外套脱下来，叠了几下，放在石凳上，让他坐在身下。徐明浩不好意思：“你穿上吧，多冷啊，我站着就行。“金珉奎揪了揪身上的厚卫衣：“我不冷。你快坐吧，我穿了很多。”他好像就有这种天赋，照顾别的人时候也能照顾好自己。

徐明浩坐下以后开始给自己打气，想把实话告诉金珉奎。越想他越没有底气，越想越开始叹气。最后干脆一头扎进金珉奎怀里，搂紧他的脖子。徐明浩一想到说出实情以后，珉奎生气的可能性，就搂的更紧了。他想，起码要留点念想吧。

徐明浩平时很少有这种程度的情感表露，金珉奎被他吓到了。他赶紧试图把徐明浩从怀里挖出来，焦急的询问他：“明浩啊！没关系。有什么事跟我讲！”

徐明浩下了狠心，猛地一抬头，撞在金珉奎下巴上，劲儿不算小，金珉奎疼的有点眼泪汪汪。但他还是先关心徐明浩：“明浩啊！没事吗？”

徐明浩从他怀里退出来，摸着他下巴轻轻的揉：“珉奎，我有话要说。”然后他像怕自己后悔一样，飞快的开始从头讲起，徐明浩一边讲，一边看金珉奎逐渐凝重的脸色，觉得自己完了。

他干脆一咬牙，讲的更快了，拿出来自己讲韩语从没有过的速度。讲完最后一句“珉奎，对不起。”两个人一起陷入沉默，徐明浩尴尬的把手收了回来，背在身后。

过了没多久，金珉奎转过脸问他：“那明浩喜欢的人是我对吗？”

徐明浩没想到他竟然这么会抓重点，只能呆呆地点了点头。

然后他就看到金珉奎把脸凑了过来，额头顶着他的额头。徐明浩紧张的闭上了眼睛。他感觉到金珉奎蹭着他鼻子小声的碎碎念：“虽然我原谅你了，我还是很生气，所以接下来的日子里你要认真的哄我开心，知道了吗？”

徐明浩依然闭着眼睛，但飞快点头。

金珉奎就伸手捏住他鼻子，让他只能用嘴呼吸。然后凑上来温柔的吻他。徐明浩被亲的迷迷糊糊间，脑袋里出现的竟然是文俊辉发给他的同人文。他赶紧向后躲了一下，金珉奎就追着倾下身过来压住他，手按在他的后颈上，不准他躲开。

直到感觉他呼吸困难以后，才放开他。

徐明浩皱着眉头看他：“书里不是这样写的，你在亲我之前，应该先问我，愿不愿意做你男朋友。”金珉奎把手收回来，揉他的脸，把他捏成鸭子嘴的时候，凑上去啄了一口，然后理直气壮的说：“你作为撒谎精已经被剥夺了这项权利了。”

徐明浩不大乐意的扁扁嘴，金珉奎继续说：“但是你可以问我愿不愿意做你男朋友。”

徐明浩一下子脸和耳朵红了起来，他满怀期待地问：“那你……”

“我愿意。”

没等他讲完，金珉奎就轻轻的亲在他额头上，虔诚的同意了这份交往申请，并盖上了一个印章。

—End—

几句话彩蛋

1、文俊辉没想到自己渣男时效连24小时都不到。

2、再给徐明浩发送奎八同人文的时候，徐明浩已经不会害羞了。还会把重点部分圈出来，截图告诉他：“这个试过，珉奎虽然腰好，但也会累，不推荐。”

3、文俊辉讨厌小情侣。


End file.
